Confessions of a Drunkard
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Co-written with Monnie32 Derek gets drunk and makes a confession. Warning Slash! Don't like? Turn back now!


**This was co-written with monnie32. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Neither me nor Monnie own these hot boys or the show. We just like to play with them from time to time.**

**Warning: Slash! If this isn't your cup of tea turn back now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Derek sat at the bar of their current bar watching Spencer dance with Emily. He never knew his pretty boy could dance. He downed his beer and asked for another.

"I think you've had enough, big boy."

Derek looked up at Garcia, "Not nearly."

"You will regret this tomorrow...mark my words..you will have a big head and probably an ego to match it."

"Since when is having a big ego a bad thing."

"Oh handsome, if that ego gets any bigger it may need its own zip code."

Taking the beer he downed it too and headed for the dance floor. He grabbed the first free female he found and started to dance with her all the while keeping his eye on Spencer and Emily. Spencer looked nervous but also seemed to be enjoying himself. This made Derek angry._ That should be me._ He excused himself from the girl and walked over to the duo.

"Hey, Derek, care to dance?" Emily chuckled. Derek shook his head.

He grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled him close to him and started to dance with him. "Hey, pretty boy," he slurred.

"Derek, you're drunk."

"Just because I am drunk does not mean I can't dance." he slurred, "now dance with me."

Spencer was skeptical, he was not sure what to think of Derek's demanding tone, it was not what he was used to, but at the same time it stirred something too. Derek pulled Spencer close so that they were practically grinding on each other. Spencer was getting turned on but at the same time he wasn't pleased with what Derek was doing.

"Derek, stop," He managed to pant.

"Wassa matter, pretty boy? Too hot for ya?"

"Derek, what are you doing?" Spencer asked clearly worried.

"What does it look like I'm doing, pretty boy?" Derek asked before grabbing him and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Spencer struggled and pulled away, "Derek, stop!" he cried pulling away from him and rushing into the bathroom.

Derek went after him. "Come on pretty boy. you can't tell me you weren't getting all hot and bothered dancing with me - what's wrong now?"

"I don't know, statistics show that drunken hook-ups never last past a one night stand and if they do it will never be a happy and fulfilling relationship."

Derek drew him against himself and kissed him hard. "Just shut up and enjoy it, Pretty boy, stop analyzing it."

Spencer moaned and kissed Derek back. It was all he ever wanted. The minute Spencer walked into the BAU and saw Derek he had fallen in love. When the need for air became too much the parted. Spencer shook his head.

"Derek what is this?"

Derek chuckled, "What does it look like? You know for a genius you're pretty dense. Spencer, I love you."

Spencer shook his head and stepped back with tears in his eyes, "No. You're drunk. You don't mean that."

Derek chuckled again, "Spencer, I'm not as drunk as you think. Why don't you come back to my place and I show you how much I 'don't mean it.'

He was apprehensive. "Can't we wait until you are sober and maybe talk about this or something?"

"I promise, I'll still be there in the morning when you wake up."

"It's your house Derek, why wouldn't you be there?"

Derek chuckled and kissed Spencer's lips before taking his hand and leading him out the bathroom, "You know what I mean, kid."

Spencer hesitated but followed Derek out of the bathroom. Derek didn't even stop to say goodbye to his teammates as he dragged Spencer to his car.

"Derek, let me drive." Spencer said, "you have been drinking."

Derek tossed his keys to the kid and got in the passenger seat.

Spencer got in and drove them back to Derek's apartment. Pulling into the drive he put the truck in drive and shut it off, "you sure you want to do this?"

"Are you chickening out on me now, kid?"

"Um no. -"

"Then come on, " he said getting out.

Spencer sighed as he grabbed the keys from the truck as he followed Derek into his apartment. The minute they walked in the apartment Derek shut the door behind him and pulled Spencer to him kissing him hard on the mouth. Spencer struggled for a minute before kissing him back. Derek would've taken Spencer right there against the wall if he hadn't been interrupted by Clooney.

"Um -" Spencer started, "How often do you do this?"

"What do you mean?" he breathed. "Sex in general, or this kind of sex."

"Sex is sex, pretty boy."

"So you do this a lot."

"Not exactly, what about you?"

"U yea, never." he admitted.

Derek stared at him for a second, "Wait, you're a virgin?"

Spencer blushed and put his head down as he nodded. Derek's eyes softened and he lifted Spencer's chin as he kissed his lips. "Spencer, it's okay, really. I just never expected that. Listen, why don't you head into the bedroom while I take care of Clooney."

Spencer nodded. Derek quickly gave Clooney food and water and locked him in the pantry for the night. He walked into the room and just the way Spencer looked laying on the bed made Derek's cock twitch and he wanted to take him right then and there, but he willed himself to go slow for Spencer's sake.

Derek climbed on the bed on all fours as he hovered over Spencer and kissed him sweetly, "I'll make it good for you, baby."

Derek took his kisses to Spencer's neck as his hands traveled underneath his shirt and Derek fondled a nipple. Spencer moaned and arched his back.

He tried to help him remove his clothes, Spencer was struggling, he was obviously nervous.

"Let me," Derek said.

Spencer's hands dropped to his sides. Derek slowly disrobed him and he was groaning as the last piece of clothes was removed.

"Can I - Can I undress you?" He asked softly.

Derek lay back on the bed, "By all means, Pretty Boy, I'll just sit back and watch."

Spencer rolled over and ran his hands down Derek's chest as he reached the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and off. He put a hand out to touch Derek's bare chest but then pulled back. Derek chuckled and gently grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on his chest.

"Touch me, pretty boy."

Spencer nodded and did. He moaned as he touched Derek's chest. He reached the waistband of Derek's jeans and Spencer looked hesitantly at him. Derek nodded and lifted his hips. Spencer pulled the pants and the boxers off of Derek leaving him naked just like him.

"C'mere," Derek said pulling Spencer ontop of him and kissed him. Derek moaned low in his throat as their bare cocks touched. He flipped them over so Spencer lay on the bottom and reached for a condom and the lube. Derek saw that Spencer started to freak out and he kissed him.

"Relax, Spencer. We're gonna go slow okay? I have to prep you okay and I will warn you it will hurt a bit but it will get better."

"I'm not sure if I can do this - I am not sure, Derek."

"We will take it slow, did you want to start off with something else first?"

Spencer nodded, "Can you show me how to give head?"

Derek grinned, "I am somewhat of a pro, let me show you."

Derek crawled backwards so his face was between Spencer's spread legs. Gently he wrapped his hand around his cock. He stroked it for a few seconds before g iving the shaft a couple of kitten licks. Spencer was moaning already and a few drops of pre-cum oozed out of his slit that Derek lapped up before taking the whole head in his mouth and sucked.

"Oh, god!"

Derek chuckled. He pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head and underneath it.

"Mm, Derek," Spencer moaned as he thrashed on the bed. He then took the head back in his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks as he took more of Spencer's cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head along the shaft working him in a steady rhythm.

"Oh, yes!" Spencer yelled as he started to buck his hips.

Derek gagged a little and pushed Spencer's hips down and kept him still as he continued to suck.

"Derek, I'm coming!"Spencer moaned.

Derek just sucked harder and soon Spencer came down Derek's throat with a shout. Derek swallowed and pulled off. "How was that, pretty boy."

"Fucking awesome."

Derek chuckled. "We will have to work on endurance."

"I'm new to this."

"I know, It will get better."

"Ok, so can I try this for you?" Spencer asked.

Derek shrugged, "If you want. You don't have to."

Spencer nodded, "I wanna try."

Spencer turned around and hesitantly reached out to touch Derek's cock. He looked at it. Really looked at it and he started to hyperventilate.

"Derek, you're so big. I don't know if I can do this? How is it gonna fit in my mouth? How is it gonna fit inside me?"

Derek sat up and gripped Spencer's wrists, "Whoa, one thing at a time okay? First of all you don't have to put the whole thing in your mouth like I did. Second, if I stretch you good enough it'll fit."

"That doesn't sound like it is pleasant." Reid admitted. "So how do I do this?"

"Just tease the head, the underside is really sensitive so play there, rub it, think of how you want to be touched."

Spencer began to tease with his hands first, then licked the top with his tongue. Derek growled, it was feeling so good.

Spencer pulled back, "Am I hurting you?"

Derek shook his head, "No, feels so good."

Spencer shrugged and continued to tease the head of his cock.

Derek was squirming on the bed, "Am I doing a good job?" Reid asked.

"Very good, kid, keep it up."

"Um Der-ek, do I have to swallow? I am not sure if I will like the taste."

"Go grab a towel, you don't have to do anything."

Reid jumped up and ran to the bathroom. When he came back out Derek was stroking himself.

"Want me to finish?"

Derek dropped his hands to his sides.

Spencer wrapped a fist around Derek's cock and took as much of it in his mouth as he could. He Ddid what Derek told him to do. Derek was writhing on the bed as Spencer continued to bob his head.

"Spencer, I'm coming."

Spencer pulled off and stroked Derek's cock. Derek came with a shout coating Spencer's hand and the towel.

"That. Was amazing, pretty boy."

"So, what should we do now?" he asked innocently.

"Let's just rest for a bit and then we will decide, how does that sound?"

"Great, we could watch a movie - or a documentary."

Derek nodded and pulled Spencer close to him, "I meant what I said, pretty boy. I love you. I've loved you since you first walked into the BAU. Nerdiness and all."

Spencer blushed, "Derek."

"Let me finish, Spencer. I'm not the best in relationships. Maybe that's because I've never really had one, but I'm willing to try. I want to have it all with you, the dates, the late night sex, the PDA's. I want it all."

Spencer blushed again, "I want that too."

Derek smiled and kissed Spencer on the lips. "Good. Let's go watch a movie."

"I would like nothing better." Spencer said following Derek. They curled onto the couch together and covered themselves with a blanket. Both were comfortable and content, right where they wanted to be.

**END.**


End file.
